


Enjoy The Show

by TheTrashiestOfBins



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: It just happened, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, what else do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins
Summary: Moomin wants to talk.The Muddler has a confession to make.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Kudos: 5





	Enjoy The Show

There was a knock at the door. "Y-you said you wanted to talk to me?" The Muddler opened the door, and looked surprised to see a second cup of mulled wine. "Oh, that kind of talk,"

Moomin simply laughed. "Yes, Muddler, that kind of talk. Nothing so grim that two friends can't enjoy the evening together." The Muddler somehow looked even more nervous, much to Moomin's surprise. "Is something the matter? I haven't put you off, have I?"

"No, no, nothing like that, you see, I simply.. I have a confession to make." The Muddler sat down gingerly, picking up the cup and taking a sip. A few moments passed, and Moomin gestured for him to continue, the easy, gentle smile never leaving his face. "I've become rather attached to The Joxter, I'm afraid. I know the two of you are.." The Muddler trailed off, his free paw held just so, the way one does when they're searching for the right word.

"Involved, perhaps? He's not my husband, nor I his. We enjoy each other's company and conversation more than many others would, yes, but this doesn't mean we're _beholden_ to one another. As for your attachment, I think that's wonderful! He has found himself quite enamored with you, Muddler." Moomin's easy smile didn't waver, and The Muddler was perhaps realizing this was what Moomin wanted to talk about to begin with. "So if you're worried about this coming between us, I can assure you that it means exactly the opposite; how could I fault a friend for loving and caring for someone I also care for? I must admit, I'm impressed by your bravery in confronting this, though; I know how your mind likes to try to convince you of the worst."

The Muddler's eyes were wide. "E-enamored with _me_?!" His voice was little more than a squeak, and he flushed a dark red. "Oh, oh my," He fidgeted for a moment, then suddenly squared his shoulders and looked Moomin in the eyes, catching him off guard for the second time that night. "Well, then I suppose I should do something while my bravery lasts!" He drained the rest of his wine- though there wasn't too terribly much left, which robbed the action of most of its gravitas- and stood with a determined expression.

"Oh? And where are you off to? We've only just sat down!" Moomin laughed, knowing full well what his friend intended, but it was always sweet to hear what The Muddler thought of his Joxter.

"I'm going to go kiss Joxter, quite a lot I would think." And with that, he turned and left, leaving a slightly shocked Moomin. That was quite a bit more than he had expected, though he supposed he had also not expected The Muddler to be the one to bring the issue up first. He stood after a moment's hesitation and followed slowly after, deciding that his curiosity over the situation was too great to ignore.

He peeked out around the door of his room on the Oshun Oxtra, and there, only one door away- it seemed The Joxter was _actually_ in his room for once- was The Muddler. He had his paw resting on The Joxter's chest, fingers loosely curled into his shirt, and Moomin smiled. It seems he cut straight to the chase, then.

"And you see, I talked to Moomin, for I worried so about causing strife between the three of us," Or not. It never ceased to amaze Moomin how oblivious The Muddler could really be. The gentle smile, allowing him to hold his shirt that way, how could he not just _see_ that The Joxter was crazy about him?

"Muds, just relax," The Joxter took his free paw, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. The Muddler let out a soft "oh", face flushing. "What's this about Moomin?"

"Well, I uh, I talked to him, just a bit ago, and he said- he said that you-" The Muddler.. well, muddled through his explanation, much to the increasing confusion of The Joxter. "Oh, I'm just making a mess of this, overcomplicating things..!"

The Joxter smiled fondly, then gently kissed The Muddler's palm. "It's alright, Muds." The Muddler was frozen in place, blushing furiously. "You're much more on edge than usual; what's gotten into you tonight?"

There was a pause, and then the way The Muddler held himself changed ever so slightly. He leaned forwards slowly until his chest was pressed to The Joxter's. "Nothing yet, but hopefully you." The Joxter blinked once in surprise, and The Muddler continued.

"Or the other way around," And with the second startling declaration of the night, The Muddler pushed The Joxter back into his room. There was a dull thunk as The Muddler's heel kicked the door closed, and a muffled thump soon after, which sounded suspiciously like something falling on the bed-

Oh dear. Moomin ducked back into his room, and his face burned as he heard a strained keening noise he knew all too well, though typically it was _him_ eliciting that sort of sound from The Joxter-

He pulled a pillow over his head, his stomach rolling at his shameless eavesdropping. They knew he was here, sure, but still-

There was another thump, and then two quick knocks on the wall. Moomin perked an ear up to listen, then heard The Muddler's muffled voice. "Joxter says to enjoy the show, Moomin!" Moomin felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, and yet he couldn't deny that he was going to do exactly what The Joxter suggested.

It _was_ The Muddler who relayed the message, surely he wouldn't have done so if he didn't approve..? The dilemma settled- mostly- Moomin settled back onto the bed in his room and poured another cup of wine.

He had a feeling they would be a while.


End file.
